


Bad Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story I wrote quickly. Just sort of trying to pick up writing again because I'm a little rusty. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short story I wrote quickly. Just sort of trying to pick up writing again because I'm a little rusty. Hope you enjoy.

Gwen stood leaning against the kitchen counter that morning staring out the window. While sipping on her first cup of tea of the day, her mind quickly ran through the schedule of her children's activities. Just as she was about to start making breakfast for the kids she heard the familiar footsteps of another adult coming up behind her. Without turning around, Gwen heard him pick up his keys off the counter and make his way towards her where she felt a quick peck on her cheek from his freshly shaven face. Before she could even take in an actual good morning kiss from her husband, he was already making his way out the door.

"Going to be at the studio all day love. Be back later tonight sometime. Not sure when." He wasn't even looking at her but instead scrolling through his phone. 

"Wait, what? I thought we both had today off? I thought we were going to get lunch in Malibu and then pick up the kids together?" Gwen was trying not to sound annoyed or shrill but after twenty years, it was difficult. 

"Christ Gwen I told you that was a maybe when we talked about these plans yesterday. I've got to get into the studio. I'll be home for dinner though. I promise.... Oh and can you have Mindy drop off my gym bag at the studio. Thanks babe."

The sound of the front door closing behind him jolted Gwen out of her dream. Her body sprang up as she sat panting in her California king bed until a large hand on her back brought her back down to reality. 

"You ok baby?" Blake's southern twang was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard in that moment. Laying back down spooning next to him she tried to put the nightmare she'd just had out of her mind. But the dream was too real for her to escape it, and it was way too obvious for her cowboy to ignore.

"Gwen, honey, you're shaking. What's wrong baby?" His voice is so soft, so tender that it nearly brings her to tears. His grasp around her waist is loose yet protective as his eyes slowly start to adjust to the darkness.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just a bad dream that's all." She can't help but fight back a little sniffle causing Blake to pull her closer into his body. 

"It's ok Gwen." Those three words were all it took for her to break into his chest. Within half a second she turned her body around and practically crawled on top of Blake as she buried her face into the crook of his neck breaking like a dam. Sitting up slightly against the headboard to allow him to cradle her more, Blake held her firmly against him with one strong arm and rubbed her back gently with another. 

It was awhile before anyone spoke. Blake was always so good at being patient and giving her just enough time to calm down. "What was it sweetheart? Was it about the kids? Were they hurt or something?" 

"No, no it wasn't that." Her breathing is controlled at this point and she's simply curled up in a ball on top of him but she can't seem to bring herself to move away. "It was about him. I was still married to him. And everything was how it used to be. I know it's stupid but God, Blake it just terrified me to go back to that life. Before you, before us, I can't go back to that. Ever."

Starting to get herself worked up again, Blake holds her close and kisses her head as she takes a minute to collect herself. "Shhh baby it's ok. It was just a dream. I'm here. We found each other. You never have to go back to that life. Ever." 

"Promise?" 

Gently tilting her chin up towards his face, Gwen finds his crystal blue eyes in the pitch black room. "I promise. I'll always be right here sweetheart." Leaning up as much as she could, her pout finally met his lips. It was hard and desperate which was just what she needed in that moment to remind her what was real and what wasn't. 

After a few more minutes of soft kisses, Gwen snuggled back up against her cowboy in hopes of getting some shut eye. Unfortunately the fear of dreaming about a former life kept her from doing so. Blake could tell that his girl was nowhere near close to falling back to sleep and even though he was exhausted from his long day, he knew she was circling the drain in her own beautiful mind of hers. 

"Hey you know what I'm strangely in the mood for right now darlin'?" 

"Hmmm."

"Waffles!"

Her little giggle against his chest brought a smile to his face. "Waffles? Cowboy it's 3am." 

"Yeah, and that's the perfect time for waffles. Do you want to help me whip up the batter?" Getting up out of bed and pulling on some sweatpants, he turns to Gwen still under the covers as she contemplates joining him. She knows exactly what he's doing. She knows he's exhausted, that the last thing he wants to do is to get out of bed and cook, that he's just doing all of this to distract her because she can't sleep from her insecurities, because she's scared. And does she love every inch of him for it. 

"Sure cowboy. Right behind you." Throwing on his grey hoodie over her sleep tank and shorts they walk hand in hand through the empty mansion turning on lights until they reach the kitchen. Gwen settles onto one of the bar stools while Blake maneuvers through their kitchen. As he hums a tune she's never heard before she starts staring off out into the backyard. 

"Hey pretty girl whatcha thinking about?" 

"Nothing... Just wish we had horses out there."

"We've got them at our ranch."

"I know... that's what made me think of it. We could go on a midnight ride like that one time last month... Remember?" Cocking her eye brow up at him makes Blake bust out laughing because oh does he ever remember that night.

"Baby, I don't think I'll ever forget that night and all of the nasty things you did to me out in those woods. Im pretty sure Halo and Trigger are still traumatized from what they saw us do out there." Gwen begins blushing as she throws a kitchen towel at Blake's crooked grin. "I'm just fooling darlin. But some horses would be nice. We could get stables at our new house out here if you want." 

"If we ever find one." Looking up at Blake with a pout nearly breaks his heart. Finding a new home for the two of them hasn't exactly been an easy task. Not to mention holding onto this house is something he knows is difficult for Gwen everyday. Walking over to her side of the island, he sits on the stool next to her and rests his hands on her thighs. 

"We'll find one baby. I promise. And it'll be perfect. It'll have a huge backyard for all of the kids toys and the chicken coops and stables. And they'll be a ton of rooms and a big kitchen and a huge couch where the five of us can snuggle and have movie nights and watch football on sundays. After church of course.... And then our room will have the most beautiful view with a deck where we can have a glass of wine and watch the sunset every night. And oh yeah, your closet will be twice as big as it is now." 

Staring into Blake's eyes with the biggest grin on her face, Gwen can't help but stand in between his legs and give him a loving kiss. "That house sounds perfect baby. How do we find it?" 

"Just got to be patient beautiful. And Keep in mind, after waiting nearly forty years to find the love of my life, this next part doesn't seem so hard." Giving a little wink and a kiss on her nose, he makes his way back into the kitchen to finish their midnight snack as she looks on adoringly. 

"So is that what's causing these bad dreams of yours? You scared we won't move somewhere new together?" There was a little worry in his voice that made her sad. Last thing she ever wanted was for him to think she had second thoughts about their future. 

"No of course not baby. I know we'll find our forever home. It's just.... he gave some stupid interview the other day for his new record. And of course I came up and of course he played the cool collected saintly one who did nothing wrong. It's just so annoying. But what really got to me was that he said I'll always be his muse, and that we're all over each other's music and that he'll always love me. It just made my stomach drop. It's like he's holding me prisoner sometimes."

Blake had stopped cooking at this point and was looking towards the ground as he leaned up against the stove with what's best describe as a sad puppy dog face. Other then the fact of something physically happening to Gwen and the boys, his single biggest fear is Gwen going back to Gavin. He knows she never would, but everyone has irrational fears and this is his. 

"Is that what you want Gwen? To be a prisoner of his? To be his muse?" Still looking down at the ground as the words escape his mouth, Gwen realizes the insecurities she just single handily walked him in to. Quickly making her way over to him, she places both her hands on his face to force his eyes to meet hers. His eyes are sad (and if possible even more blue then usual) and it breaks her heart that she caused that. Regardless of it being intentional or not. 

"You're what I want Blake. You. And no one else." Kissing him firmly, she noticed he was still holding back as she continued pressing her lips towards his. 

"Blake... come back to me... Please come back to me cowboy." Those words from Gwen's lips against his mouth seemed to snap him out of his dark place as he quickly wrapped her in his arms and started kissing her passionately. It started sweet and gently but at soon as their tongues collided it turned into a desperation that both needed in that moment. 

Without separating their lips, Blake picked Gwen up by her ass as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and walked them towards the couch. As soon as Gwen's back hit the cushion they both frantically undressed each other from their pajamas until they were both naked in the living room. Missing her plump lips, Blake devoured her mouth as he slid all the way into her, causing a surprised gasp to escape her throat. Their lips stayed connected the entire time as Gwen climaxed and screamed into his mouth over and over again. Never once slowing down or letting go of each others grasp. There was no foreplay, no worshiping of each others bodies. It wasn't about that in this moment. They just needed each other, and nothing else. And So with nothing but the sound of their bodies sliding against each other, their moans and heavy breathing, and the California rain outside, they made love that night until they couldn't remember why they were even awake at 3am to begin with.


End file.
